Battleship Montana
by fanmanbookman
Summary: When the Fleet of Fog decide to take drastic measures and send a select few Battleships back in time to before their final launch to solve the mysteries of their Admiralty Code. One such uses the Young Justice as her way to answer the questions of their creation.
1. Chapter 1

I stood atop my bridge, feeling the water rush through my clothes, my jacket waving gently in the current my prow made as it cut through the calm deep sea. The planets Global Positioning System put me well within range of what is called the Rhode Island Sound. Current images from satellites in orbit placed my objective currently engaged in minor combat at a place called Happy Harbor and within approximately twenty meters of its water front.

Simulations using the most up to date nautical charts of the region give me a thirty-three percent chance of entering the harbor unseen by remaining submerged but with the time of day and tide being out there is a high probability that my uppermost antennae's and radar dishes will pierce or in the least cause visible distortions in the water and current on the surface.

I pondered my options and in the end my simulations offered me very little. Making the choice I primed my Graviton Ballasts and allowed my large hull to slowly surface.

I closed my eyes as my Mental Model breached the surface adjusting my optical arrays for the added light in the split second before opening them again.

Waving my hand, I allowed my Digital Ring to expand, screens opening up within the data. I manipulated a few of the hundreds of sensors that dotted my hull and zoomed in gathering data on what I saw.

My target was indeed in a battle, though on the little data I had gathered visually I was given very little for my simulations to work off of I was not able to determine if he was succeeding in defeating his foe.

Even as I watched I saw another being get launched through the air towards my target, followed by a small personal boat.

Adopting a human mannerism that I have witnessed I bit my lip as I thought. Deciding that my previous course of action wasn't accurate I allowed my hull to submerge once more and reduced engine output as much as possible to limit how visible I would be on the surface.

I would not be able to easily approach the harbor on my hull, the large body would not be able to remain submerged much longer without contacting the waterbed, even now I had mere meters before my hull scraped and that was only going to shrink the closer I got.

Nodding to myself I cut engine power completely reversing it for a few seconds to stop all my forward speed. I ran forward, my mental model not being affected by the weight distortion that being underwater caused. With another wave of my hand I summoned the hexagonal plates of energy that made up my Wave-force armor casting them in such a way that I was climbing to the waters surface.

I breached the water in seconds and continued to run, my speed above that of a normal human being and the plates being generated just above the waters surface acting as if they were solid ground.

An odd sense of worry assaulted my core as simulations of my target being harmed before I could make contact with him were generated without my prompting. I sped up my progress moving almost as fast as some of those odd land based vehicles called automobiles that humans are so proud of.

Within minutes I got to the harbor, having angled so I wasn't within direct sight of being spotted by the combatants. It wouldn't do to be spotted before I was ready. I easily vaulted the almost two meters towards the side walk on top of the sea wall and made my way towards a building for cover.

Rounding the corner of the brick building and walking through a small alley I was finally able to spot the fight with my own visual sensors.

A dust cloud was just in front of the group which consisted of my target and his allies, on the other side just visible was the opponent sans both arms and many body panels. Scans showed that it was an exo-suit designed for a single human occupant.

The cloud was quick to disperse with the help of the breeze coming in from the water. Right in what would have been the middle of it I see the majority of a large boulder that looked to have been unearthed in the fight. Approaching it was one of my targets allies, a female with red hair and green pigmented skin. Another human approached her, this one a smaller male that adopted a hostile stance.

Seeing what could be a human interaction taking place I increased the sensitivity of my audio sensors to listen in. "Don't know how things are done on mars, but on earth we don't execute our captives!"

The female adopted what visual references dictated as a smug look before responding. "You said you'd trust me," raising her hand I was surprised to see the boulder mimicking the motion, rising into the air to show the smashed remains of what appeared to be an artificial human being. "That's why I couldn't read his mind,"

Seeing all I needed to I began my approach, having no need to rush I took it at a leisurely pace. The humans were in a semi-circle around the remains none of them looking towards me so I had no worry of being spotted yet. Feeling suddenly worried I tucked my hands into my jackets pockets and pulled it around me covering my short sleeved white shirt with the bullseye and dark green cargo shorts. My red sneakers were just visible beneath the hem of my jacket which almost scrapped the ground. I ignored the green hair that got brushed in front of my eyes by the breeze, being annoyed but not overtly bothered by it.

It wasn't until I was within a few feet of my target that someone finally noticed. Coincidently it was my target that noticed me.

"You should not be here, it is not safe to be this close to a fight," he told me the slightest of frowns on his face.

I cocked my head, nodding in agreement. "Agreed, for normal beings it would be dangerous,"

My wording was not lost on his allies which had turned at his sentence to face me. They had all taken different stances. One, the large male with a similar build to my target had crossed his arms over his chest but the tautness of his visible muscles showed he was ready to attack. The taller male was relaxed his goggled eyes sweeping up and down my form in an appraising fashion, I frowned at him to show my displeasure of his actions. The final male seemed almost indifferent, but the way his head was cocked showed his curiosity. The female had a frown similar to mine but hers seemed more inquisitive, even as I watched her eyes widened and she took a step back.

Her mouth opened in a small 'o' of shock before she spoke. "I can't read her mind either,"

My target offered her a brief nod of understanding before glancing at me, his body stiffening in an obvious show of caution. I stopped my approach when I was out of easy striking distance. I ran simulations based off of the data of the fight I had gathered, I would need to watch out for the speed of the tall male and the abilities of my target most of all.

"What's with all the androids?" Tall male exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"I am no android," I corrected him. "I am a Mental-model,"

"Which is?" Small male asked.

I glanced at him before returning my attention towards my target. "I am the humanized construct of my core, designed to emulate and interact with human persons and learn their way to better understand,"

"Understand what?" My target asked. It was not lost on me how when he asked that question he had stepped forward, the female mirroring his action with a step back to be at the rear of the group. The larger male took a miniscule step to his right, widening his stance and releasing his arms from their crossed position. The tall male also took a single step back and shifted to balance his weight on his toes. The small male relaxed even more, his right hand moving casually to his pocket where the smallest hint of a round object sat.

"Understand why we exist, why we do what we do?" I answered. I took my own step back removing my hands from my pockets and let my jacket drift open once more.

"Why come here then?"

I cocked my head to the side in a gesture that was becoming common to my Mental-model. "I apologise I thought my actions explained that reasoning. No matter, I am here for you, my target,"

In all my simulations not once did I think that the wording of that phrase would make a difference to current interactions.

With a roar the large male lunged forward fist flying in a punch that would have been hard to follow if I was human.

I shifted leaning back from his first swing before catching his second one in my hand. He had a moment to register shock before I twisted my back to him and pulled his arm over my shoulder flipping him up and over my head with such force that he flew for several meters before hitting the ground and rolling.

In the next second I swiped my hand to the side casting my Wave-force armor in a ramp like shape over me. A cry from the barely visible blur signalled the tall mal getting airborne from his speed.

I manipulated my jacket during all of that casting it up in a round shield to catch the thrown explosives which detonated in the next second and twisted up with my right leg out catching the small male on his should and launching him to the side by several meters.

My target was the next to move, coming at me with solidified water as his weapon. I caught his wrist and insulated the gloves on my hands just as electricity arced over his body. "I do not wish to fight you," I stated.

I glanced over his shoulder to see the female in the air by several dozen feet, eyes glowing green. Multiple rocks floated around her. "Aqualad!" She cried.

He reacted quickly launching his head forward in a move that would normally stun organics.

I let my simulations run, my processor making my perception of time different than the humans. Quickly surfacing my hull, I let my smaller ordinance of Bofor forty millimetre guns separate their barrel's multiple charges of extremely accurate laser fire launching from the prow mounted ones. As I did this I leaned my Mental-model backwards letting Aqualad's own momentum upset his balance.

I placed my foot against his chest and when my back touched the ground I shifted and kicked him back and over my head just as the female shot the rocks towards me.

Before they could travel more than a few inches my laser volley impacted each and everyone of them in an explosive shower of dust and pebbles.

"M'gann!" A sensation of flying and a hard impact to my lower back hit me as soon as I got to my feet and the ground scrapped my chest as I finally hit the ground after being tossed from the impact.

"I-I'm okay,"

A shadow fell over us and all movement ceased. Knowing what it was I quickly got to my feet and sprinted towards the harbor railing. The water was just deep enough for my hull to sit. Getting to the railing I did a small jump before treating the railing as a spring board and vaulting up the hull of my ship body with ease.

I landed on my own railing easily, turning around to face them. My prow was facing them and they were so far down that at my current distance from them they couldn't see any of my weapons and I also wasn't able to aim at them. The only thing they could see were two of my prow based torpedo tubes and with them above the water line they were useless.

"Enough," I told them. I did not shout out the command or show any type of force other than what they already see. I instead spoke the words calmly, my hands back in my jacket pockets. "If I had wished to engage in combat with you I would have started with my ship body and not with my Mental-model,"

I waited to see if they would say anything but when they stayed where they were I continued. "Now I believe that I realized that I had used a poor choice of words when I stated my reason for being here. Target is not an accurate description, instead objective would be best used,"

Panting the humans glanced at each other, the female was back on the ground her green skin slightly paler than before from what I perceived as possibly fear. "What objective?"

I glanced towards Aqualad who had spoken. "I have been sent by my Supreme Flagship to this time through use of Spatial Distortion artificially generated through a combination of both of our weaponry. I was not the only one sent as this is by no means accurate. Our orders were to find certain objectives, that were to be determined when we figured out what time we were in,"

I could tell from watching them that they relaxed slightly at my response and exchanged another look. Taking a step back and relaxing his arms slightly he looked up at me calmly. "And your current objective, what is that?"

I paused thinking on my orders. "My current objective is both my first and final objective. Based off my current time period I am tasked to track down the one known as Kaldur'ahm because the records we were able to recover showed that him and his team had a large impact in our creation,"

"Your creation?" Tall male asked. "There's more of you?"

"Correct, I am one of the battleships of the Fleet of Fog from the year 2039."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **I'm hoping this will be my one and only Author's note for this story, but we all know many have said that and many have failed. Anyways, it has been a long time since I have written a story and I welcome _all_ comments. To that note I also want to point out that my stories are never on a set track, I don't plan ahead I write each chapter by the day. So one thing I encourage is if you do have an idea for the story please feel free to leave it in a review or email my account, I read everything people are willing to send. **

**Thanks for reading.**

 **The story - Finally.**

" _Correct, I am one of the battleships of the Fleet of Fog from the year 2039."_

"You're from the future?" I nodded towards the female of the group who had asked the question.

I raised my hand stopping the questions they were just about to ask. "We should move this elsewhere. As it were the populace is growing curious and sensors show scattered masses approaching from the other side of the buildings,"

"We should call the league," Aqualad stated. The others nodded in agreement and the small male walked a little ways away touching his ear. I sensed the communication device but chose not to actively tap into it to listen. "You must leave the harbor, the coast guard won't stay away forever and if they choose to attack we can not assist you,"

"The technology of my time required whole fleets to even severely damage a single ship of my caliber, mere coast guard vessels will not even scratch me," I told them my eyes narrowing in threat. "Nevertheless I will acquiesce to your wishes. If you provide me with coordinates than I will meet you there,"

The small male approached again. "Batman and Superman are coming, they said to meet at Westside beach, this time of day it should be empty,"

"Very well," Aqualad agreed.

I took a few seconds and searched the maps I had available, nothing for this beach turned up though. "Before I leave to the meeting point I would ask two things, the first is that I get the names of your companions Aqualad,"

They exchanged some looks, shrugs going all around. I cocked my head and discreetly tested the motion on my Mental-model knowing that the response could come in handy with future interactions. "As you know I am Aqualad, and this is Superboy, Kidflash, Robin, and Miss Martian,"

I nodded and logged the vocal patterns and appearances of all the beings introduced. "Understood, nice to meet you all. My second request is that you Aqualad accompany me, as 'security' in case I do get confronted by the Coast Guard as it were, and because I am unable to determine where this Westside Beach is from all my maps,"

I saw the others about to argue but Aqualad stopped them with a raise of his hand. "Very well,"

Nodding I waved my hand allowing my Wave-force armor to appear as steps before him. They all glanced towards the pulsing green hexagonal plates and Aqualad took a step on the first, gradually applying more weight till he was standing on it. "Do not fear Aqualad," I told him, "my Wave-force Armor can withstand missile shots, I do believe it can withstand your weight with ease,"

He simply nodded and slowly made his way up.

Still worried but satisfied for now the others turned towards an oddly shaped ship that had appeared behind them, entering from the rear hatch before it smoothly lifted from the ground without any visible propulsion system. It disappeared when it reached a good height but thermal scans showed that it was still hovering there.

I glanced directly at it and did a small wave before turning to Aqualad who stood directly in front of me. "Welcome a board,"

I stepped backwards easily falling from the rail to the deck and formed more plates so he didn't need to jump. As soon as his foot touched the deck I allowed my engines to reverse my hull smoothly.

"Based off the name of the destination can I assume that the meeting place is indeed to the west of this location?"

"You can,"

Nodding I allowed my hull to angle in the direction I needed and smoothly started to shift my propulsion from reverse to full forwards.

I turned to Aqualad who hadn't accompanied me as I moved along the deck. He stood at the foremost point of the prow, looking down at the odd green outlines roughly square in shape that dotted the deck. I answered what I believed to be his unspoken question. "Each outline is a hatch for one of my onboard warhead launchers,"

"Warheads?" Aqualad sounded cautious and I moved to reassure.

"Do not worry, I mean no harm to anyone at the moment and I will remain that way until ordered to harm,"

He glanced at me and it took me a fraction of a second to determine that he did not look fully reassured. "Who's orders?"

"To be determined," I told him. I turned sharply getting a weird feeling of satisfaction when I felt my jacket fly behind me before a faint snapping sound came from the material when it was pulled taunt by the motion. "Please follow me to the conning tower,"

I sensed him following me and we took the five minutes' brisk walk to traverse the majority of the foredeck till I was at the rear of the second forward Mark Seven gun. Behind it was an armored cylinder just a few feet higher than the gun itself. A door was inset into the wall of the cylinder but my target was the ladder to the left of the door.

I started climbing it, taking it slow for Aqualad's sake. I could easily traverse this height with a single jump of my Mental-model but I decided not to. Over a minute of climbing and I grabbed the rung set flat on the roof of the tower and pulled myself up. Turning I offered a hand to Aqualad which he accepted and I assisted in pulling him up.

"We are currently travelling at a steady speed of fifty knots at approximately thirty kilometers away from land," I told him.

"Fifty knots is impressive for a vessel of this size,"

I allowed a smug grin to cross my Mental-models lips. "Fifty knots is because I believe we are not far from our detestination. This vessel can travel at the top speed of eighty knots indefinitely or if needed I can remove my safety limiters and travel at up to ninety-five knots for a total of ten minutes,"

Even as I travelled I kept tabs on the heat signature that flew easily above me. "It seems your companions do not trust me, even now they keep an eye on us," I told him.

I didn't need to turn my head to know that he looked at me. "They have remained almost directly above us this whole time," I explained pointing with a single finger up. He followed my finger but didn't see anything except for the coloring sky.

Waving my hand, I allowed my digital-ring to appear and formed a screen above him. It was tinted with the tell tale hues of a thermal camera and directly in the centre was the shape of the flying vessel. "It is quite the interesting craft as it lacks any form of visual propulsion system, even now my scans show nothing that allows it to achieve lift or flight,"

"Miss Martian is the owner of that ship, if you wish to understand it you should ask her," Aqualad told me. He was glancing at the screen before looking at the ring of green digital data that surrounded me and because of how close he was to me also himself.

"Noted," Pausing I glanced to the side, away from land. "I sense two flying objects, both moving at speeds greater than ours, one appears to be a ship, but the other is smaller,"

As I explained that my digital-ring expanded and multiple screens opened in front of me. Three of them showed different view styles, one an aerial view of the objects from a satellite, another a thermal view and finally the third a standard view from my own sensors. Another screen showed current status of my systems including weapons and all the ammunition on board.

With a groan my Mark Seven main batteries began rotating, the barrels splitting open into two forks each that began to arc red energy between them. "Photon cannons primed and aimed, forgoing lock on of warheads as launch runs the risk of impacting your companions above,"

A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up towards the face of the taller human. "Do not fire," Aqualad ordered.

I blinked but withheld opening fire. Even now the lock must have registered on the aircraft because the two objects separated forcing me to duplicate each screen to follow them separately. I split my aims betweenthe two objects dedicating six main cannons and multiple secondary's each. "Very well, but I will remain locked on. Please notify your companions to lower their altitude by twenty-five meters so my main radar tower is above them,"

Aqualad glanced at me obviously feeling confusion but eventually he did contact them. It took a moment of convincing and for every minute they conversed I watched as the two incomings got closer. I was running out of time and soon I would be forced to engage defensive measures without Aqualad's companions being in my safety zone, but eventually they did lower to the proper height. As soon as they were within the height of my ship I flared my Wave-force armor, the dome of green hexagons appearing briefly before fading from visible spectrum. As I did that the green wave like patterns that marked me as of the Fog lit up along my side belt and the tops of my guns, the outlines for the warhead tubes also flaring with energy.

"Wave-force armor activated, defensive measures recognized, offensive measures withheld for now. Engine output increasing adjusting aim for increased speed," after reporting everything I glanced at Aqualad to see him looking at the deck in shock. "I am designating friend or foe tags now. We are also approaching a beach head, is this our destination?"

Shaking his head Aqualad glanced towards the land not far from us. "It is," he seemed reluctant to say the next bit but I watched him with what I hope was an encouraging look. "Please mark the approaching objects as friends,"

I frowned but nodded. Tags set I allowed my weapons to return to their neutral position and let my Wave-force armor slowly disengage plate by plate. My markings dimmed visibly and my digital-ring shrunk substantially back to its previous size. "You may inform your companions that they can resume their original altitude if they wish,"

The message passed along I witnessed the vessel separate from us and fly towards the beach. It became visible again as it landed.

Within this time the other objects pulled up beside my hull revealing them to be a ship and man respectively. I glanced at the supposed human that flew alongside me briefly before they both broke away and also landed on the beach.

I cut engines and angled so my starboard would be parallel with the beach. With another wave of my hand I allowed some Wave-force plates to form as another ramp all the way down to the water line of the beach. "After you," I told Aqualad.

A few minutes later we were on the beach with the others, now joined by the pilot of the unknown aircraft and the odd flying human. I knew from previous conversations that they were called Batman and Superman and based off of the color schemes of their outfits I believed I was safe in assigning names to their persons.

"What's your name?" The black clothed one who I assigned the name Batman asked.

I glanced at him, before giving Aqualad a questioning look. At his encouraging nod I decided to answer. "I am the Battleship Montana of the Fleet of Fog, no human designation assigned to this unit at present,"

"Are you an alien?" The other, Superman asked.

"No,"

"Robot?"

"That would be accurate in the sense that I am an artificial being made of technology, so yes I am a Robot,"

Batman was the next to ask a question. "Why are you here?"

I decided to answer similar to how I did with the others, but word it differently and explain a little more. "I was sent to this time by my Supreme Flagship to track down my objective," here I waved to Aqualad, "with him I am supposed to learn why we were activated and perhaps why we were not completed,"

"You're not finished?" This time it was Miss Martian that asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. "No, while our ships bodies and cores were formed our orders were incomplete and our purpose not stated. Upon our activation we performed to the best of our ability in subduing the humans and restricting them to land operations,"

"Restricting?" Superman asked eyes narrowing.

"Correct. We removed their air vehicles and blockaded their seas as per our existing orders," before they could say anything more I continued. "We acted as our orders dictated, however no explanation or reasoning was given. That is why I am here. My Supreme Flagship believes that there is more that we do not know and it is my job to determine that,"

There was a pause and many looks traded. I glanced at Aqualad who had long ago moved to join his companions. "Do you mean the people of earth harm?" Batman asked.

"No, unless ordered by my captain I will not engage in combat,"

"Who's your captain?" This time it was Robin who stepped forward and asked.

In answer I raised my hand and pointed, "Aqualad,"


	3. Chapter 3

" _Who's your captain?" This time it was Robin who stepped forward and asked._

 _In answer I raised my hand and pointed, "Aqualad,"_

Again I forgot to take into account the impact a single word can have to a human being. My head cocked and a hint of confusion touched my core when Aqualad's companions erupted with yells and questions of shock. Aqualad himself stood frozen where he stood.

Superman and Batman exchanged a look before Batman raised his hand. Instantly it was like a switch was thrown and all noise ceased. "Superman and I need time to make a decision," he glanced over his shoulder at the younger humans behind him, "in the mean time why don't you take your 'Captain' and his friends around your ship,"

I nodded and made to turn away but before I did Batman stopped me with one more sentence, this time when I looked at him a harsh glare was on what little of his face was actually visible. "If any harm comes to them,"

He didn't finish his sentence but he didn't need to, even with my limited experience with humans my simulations were able to come up with possible endings. "Do not worry, no harm will come to them while they are in my hull,"

It was a simple matter for me to once again create a staircase out of my Wave-force armor allowing them easier access to my deck. I turned to them as they all stood on my deck. We were beside the entrance to my bridge and therefore my deck looked similar to the ship it was molded after, just simple wooden planks without any of the markings that differed myself from other ships. "What would you like to see first?"

"Oh oh what guns do you have?" I was hit with my own bout of shock as Robin asked the question with almost childlike glee his hand waving in the air.

"I believe we shall leave that answer for later, but rest assured I have more than what can be easily seen from the deck,"

"Cool,"

Looking at the others Miss Martian raised her hand. "Um how about just a tour?"

"Of course," I allowed a small grin to cross my face hoping that it would relax them a little.

It took nearly an hour till I was satisfied that they had become properly familiarized with all the rooms within my hull. The first stop was my Bridge where I outlined each function for the computers that ran along the windows. The next was the Conning tower. After that I took them on a tour along my weapons bay which ran the length of nearly the whole vessel and took out two whole floors. Needless to say they were surprised by the hundreds upon hundreds of warheads, torpedoes and ammunition for my many guns and cannons.

After they got over their shock and I was once again forced to assure them that I meant them no harm I finally moved on.

"This way please," I told them. I led them to the end of the Weapons Bay where a narrow staircase sat. As we moved I dedicated as much processor energy as I could to research and manufacturing of everything that humans needed to survive.

By the time we got to the next room I had used a good chunk of my Nano-material reserves to remodel the interior of my hull to fit their needs and there were still many more rooms that I had to remodel that I won't be able to show them on this tour.

Keeping the tour going I showed them the newly made Cafeteria which could hold upwards one hundred beings. It was a buffet style set up with a large counter at the other end of us. Behind the counter sat a large kitchen with all the appliances a human could need.

I lead them further through the room showing them the kitchen before moving to a door that led into a hallway. Doors lined the hallway, all open. The first two doors were bathrooms, one on either side of the hallway and every consecutive door after were furnished bedrooms. The hallway split not far down for more bedrooms with two bathrooms half way down each hallway one on either side just like the two by the Cafeteria.

Down another staircase I showed them a gym, a small entertainment room and a larger room with padded walls that I called the practice room.

"This room concludes the tour," I told them.

"It is a very interesting ship," Aqualad praised.

"Very big," Miss Martian added.

"What about the engines?" Kidflash asked, "or the power plant?"

Surprisingly I felt the face of my Mental-model heat up and sensors noted a discoloration of its face. "Those are off limits," I told them.

A chirping noise interrupted them before they could say anything else. _"Batman to Robin,"_

Raising his arm Robin touched a small button on his gauntlet. "Robin here,"

" _Superman and I have made our decision, please have everyone return to the beach,"_

It took nearly ten minutes of walking to leave my hull and return to the sand of the beach. Standing not far from my prow, his eyes examining the green waves and symbols that dotted my exterior stood Batman, behind him stood Superman a small glare on his face.

They both turned to face us as we approached.

"We have made a decision," Batman began casting his stern eyes around the group. "It took longer then expected and we had to call in the opinions of other League members before we came to an agreement but eventually we did,"

Superman stepped forward at this point, the glare still there but taking on a sterner look instead of angered. "Since you have already decided to take on Aqualad as your 'Captain' we have decided that it wouldn't be much of a step for you to join the team,"

"But on one condition," Batman growled stalling any celebration that may have happened. "You share your technology,"

"No," Stepping forward I donned a glare of my own to match both adult's current expressions. "My technology is my own and belongs to no one else, humans will be able to craft it in their own time and no sooner,"

"If you refuse to share your technology than we will be forced to act as if you are a threat," Batman warned.

My eyes narrowed even more and I stepped to the side. Waving my hand, I allowed my Digital-ring to form around my Mental-model. The water grew agitated, heaving in waves around the stern of my hull as my engines slammed in reverse. Within minutes my secondary's were able target them and in approximately ten minutes at full reverse my primaries would be able to lock on. My Wave-force armor flared around both my Mental-model and my hull.

"Be warned that if you wish to make an enemy of me I will not hold back,"

"Wait!" Robin yelled. "I have a compromise,"

"Yes?" I prompted glancing at the small male.

"You won't share because we need to learn to make everything ourselves right?" I nodded agreeing with his statement. "And you two want to know what she's capable of and what her kind might be able to do. So how about you allow them to examine your systems for a half hour. You won't fight them but you don't need to help them,"

"I see," I muttered letting my simulations run. "This way I don't actively give them my technology but they have to put in the effort of figuring out the functions and components involved in making every system work,"

I nodded but left my systems powered up until I heard their thoughts. "I agree to these terms,"

"We do to," Batman nodded.

I let my systems power down, my Digital-ring disappearing and my Wave-force armor shutting off. Reversing the motion of my engines I let my hull drift back to its previous position and cast my Wave-force armor in a ramp to allow them access.

"You have one half of an hour to examine all the systems of my ship body. Safety measures are engaged to prevent you from bringing harm to yourself, my body or any other beings within the area. Jamming devices are shut down to allow the use of both audio and video recording devices. At the end of the half hour mark you will be notified and all system rooms will seal and jamming devices will reactivate. Is this sufficient?"

"It will be fine," Superman told me placing a hand on Batman's shoulder. The darkly clothed human nodded grudgingly and both moved towards my hull.

I monitored them for every second they were on or in my hull. Just as they examined me I examined them.

Superman's physiology was different from normal humans but it shared certain traits that were the same. His bone and muscular structure was denser by many magnitudes and a radiation scan showed him absorbing the ambient ultra violet energy produced by the earths sun similar to a sponge.

Curious I scanned Aqualad and his companions. From data gathered I was able to determine that out of all of them Robin was the only real human. Kidflash appeared to be human but upon further examination I was able to detect a difference in his body chemicals and muscles.

Aqualad shared a similarity to aquatic beings in that only half of his respiratory system was designed to breath in oxygen, the other appeared similar to the make up of many water based animals.

Miss Martian was the farthest from human of the group and until I could study her further I would not be able to draw any similarities to any other creatures of this planet.

Superboy shared a similar physiology to Superman but he seemed to be to a lesser degree than his adult counterpart.

"The half hour mark has been reached please leave my hull now,"

I waited watching on the camera's as both Batman and Superman made their way through my halls. Just before Batman exited onto my deck I made the door slam shut. "Batman please retrace your steps by ten feet and look to your right and down to waist height. You will see the surveillance device that you left on your way in that you thought I would not detect. Retrieve it now,"

A small smirk crossed the lips of the dark human as he did as I instructed, bending slightly he grabbed the small device that would have been over looked by anybody else and slipped it back into one of the many pouches on his belt. "Not bad,"

Letting a smirk of my own form I allowed the door to open up for him.

When he finally made it back down to the beach he joined Superman in front of all of us. "It is not wise to try to fool a being that is much more advanced than yourself," I told him. I leaned back slightly and rested my hands in my jacket pockets letting both halves of the long coat join to nearly conceal my form. "But nice try,"

Aqualad stepped forward to stand at my side and looked towards the two full grown men. "Are you satisfied?"

"For now," Batman admitted. "Be ready to deploy on missions that will require you to leave your… other half behind,"

"I understand, though limiting it will not effect my performance,"

"Good, for now return to Mount Justice," Batman ordered.

"Wait you don't have a mission for us?" Robin asked.

Batman turned to look at the small human with a small weak glare on his face. "No, and until I do, return to Mount Justice,"

Superman exchanged one last look with everyone his eyes lingering on Superboy for just a moment before with a small jump he flew off. Batman quickly returned to his jet and with a whistle of its engines it raised vertically, angled and it to was off.

I turned to my now teammates. "Where is this Mount Justice?" Based off local maps I was able to determine multiple options for where this 'Mount Justice' is located with the most likely one further west of us and directly off the Atlantic Ocean. Though not the most defensible it would offer the strategic advantage in height over its surroundings and also allow for a wider range of vehicles, including marine and aircraft to access their base.

"West of here, if we had a map I could show you," Robin told me.

Nodding I waved my hand summoning my Digital-ring and creating a large holographic map of the area. "Sweet," Kidflash muttered moving forward to look closer.

Robin also stepped forward examining the map with interest. "Very accurate," he admitted, he pointed to the map and I had t freeze my Mental-models facial response so a smirk didn't show, the location he was pointing out was the one that I deemed the most likely place for their base of operations, "here, if you come in from this side there's a hanger bay that used to hold boats, I'm not sure but I think it might be able to fit you."

"Very well," It turned towards my ship and with a single easy jump I landed on the deck. "Do not worry, if I cannot fit I will submerge myself to remain undetected,"

Without saying anything else I eased my hull away from land and angled towards the mountain. It was not far away, maybe only ten minutes at a leisurely pace of thirty-five knots.

It wasn't long before I came across the mountain itself. A small beach head was on the water side of it, cliff faces surrounding it and making access to the beach itself tricky. A cove off to the side of beach went right up to the mountains side. I angled towards this cove and ran some depth scans. It was surprisingly deep. Increasing my number of scans, I was able to determine that while natural in appearance the waters depth was artificially increased some time ago to allow the passage of larger vessels, maybe even submersibles. As it were I would be able to fully submerge with no issue. Even as I approached I saw Miss Martian's ship fly above me, the mountain opening up for her.

I moved in just behind her, quick calculations showing that the Hanger was large enough with almost ten meters' prow to stern and almost three dozen port to starboard of clearance. I allowed myself to drift to a stop submerging just enough to bring my deck level with the landing platform that ran the length of the back wall of the hanger that they had landed on.

With a small jump even by human standards I landed on the pad.

"Interesting," I muttered looking around me. Scans showed the extensive work done to the interior of the mountain.

"Welcome back team," I turned at the new voice and saw a red autonomous robotic being walking through the single door into the hanger. I was surprised with the results of the scans I made and couldn't help but step forward to examine it more closely.

"Interesting," I muttered again. A small whine of hydraulics and countless motors and the featureless head turned towards me. "An android, self charging, with pneumatic generators. Scans show the possibility of external wind generation with the possibility of lift,"

"Interesting," the android echoed. "I had heard from Batman and Superman that an android was joining the team but to see one more advanced than myself is very surprising,"

"I admit to being surprised that an android like you could possibly exist. Your components are in line with technology in line with over a decade from now,"

"Umm," we both looked towards the voice seeing Miss Martian standing there looking the most confused out of all the organics there. "What's happening?"

"I think," Robin began trying to put his thoughts into words, "that they just said hi to each other,"

I nodded and the red robot did the same.

I turned back to my fellow inorganic being. "What is your designation?"

"Red Tornado," it introduced itself.

I nodded in greeting. "I am Battleship Montana, it is good to meet you."

 **1 knot = 1.15078 miles per hour**

 **1 knot = 1.852 kilometers per hour**

 **35 knots = 64.82 kilometers per hour or 40.2773 miles per hour**


	4. Chapter 4

" _I think," Robin began trying to put his thoughts into words, "that they just said hi to each other,"_

 _I nodded and the red robot did the same._

 _I turned back to my fellow inorganic being. "What is your designation?"_

" _Red Tornado," it introduced itself._

 _I nodded in greeting. "I am Battleship Montana, it is good to meet you."_

We stood within the main room of the base that the team had seemed to dub The Cave. It was a very apt name as it was within a mountain itself and many of the walls remained unrefined and rough. A table lay before the group and the remains of the small android that was operating the exo-suit scattered on top. Around me stood my new crewmates while across stood my fellow inorganic Red Tornado.

I studied the small holographic screen that hovered over the remains, the clear outline of a human male taking up the majority of it. Robin had been attempting to match the parts with their possible location but had ultimately given up saying it was pointless.

I chose not to mention that I could have reassembled the remains to an accuracy of eighty-five percent believing that if they wished it they would have mentioned it to me.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Aqualad stated.

Red Tornad gave a small stiff looking nod, "agreed,"

"That is a reasonable assumption," I added. I leaned forward onto my toes, manipulating the facial features of my Mental-model to resemble a human deep in thought as I studied the remains with my own optical sensors. During the fight I was unable to get an accurate scan on the android when it was active because of distance from the target and by the time I was close enough it was already damaged which means that my information on it was limited and incomplete.

I didn't like when my information was not complete.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" I glanced towards M'gann once again growing puzzled over her odd biology. I was troubled over incomplete information on more then possible enemies it appears. My expression deepened and I forced my simulations away from her. She was not my current concern.

I grabbed the shattered remains of a hydraulic pump and shifted its position by three centimeters up and to the left absentmindedly, this placed it roughly in the same spot as the human heart.

"No," Red Tornado stated in his monotone voice. I looked up briefly from collecting chunks of the android's processor unit to see him studying me. No one else seemed to have realized what I was doing. It was only just now that I did myself.

I paused looking down at my hands which held the parts. I went to put them back down on the table where they were but an urge stopped me. I wouldn't know more until it was put back in working order, and it wouldn't be put back in working order until I did that myself. I needed to know more about this android.

I puzzled over this. Is this what humans call obsessive compulsive disorder?

"This was your fight; I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me,"

M'gann turned towards the red android in shock. "B-but if you're in danger…"

"Consider this matter closed,"

I reached across the table having to resort to standing on my tip toes and leaning against the metal surface to do so and grabbed a finger, one indistinguishable from the other seven that were recovered, and placed it where I now clearly had the left hand assembled. I had the android seventy-six percent in working order and seeing as how I estimated there only being eighty-three percent of the remains here I was almost done.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash," I looked up to see Kidlfash and Robin standing away from the table now, Aqualad and M'gann moving to join them. Just past them I could see Red Tornado moving towards one of the many side tunnels that allowed deeper access to the Cave. "They would have jumped right in to help us,"

"Guess if we're going to have a baby sitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin said waving towards the back of the android.

"Dude harsh!"

"And inaccurate, I have a heart, carbon steel alloy," Red Tornado told them turning around in his walk to face them. "I also have excellent hearing,"

I turned my attention away from the conversation and focused most of my attention on one of the smaller parts in my hand. I could not seem to recognize it and frowned in annoyance when I placed it in a small pile of other such unrecognizable parts.

With that I was done. I stepped back and cocked my head as I studied the parts on the table. While much was missing and it was by no means ever able to be properly reassembled it was now at least recognizable as a human form. I quickly scanned everything before it could be moved.

"What did you do?"

I looked towards Robin who had asked the question. "I organized the parts into their working order,"

"You could do that?!"

He exclamation of shock made me blink and easily drew the attention of his friends. I looked around as the others drew close and looked at the parts. Some like Superboy seemed uninterested but others like Kidflash seemed genuinely interested and looked closely at everything on the table.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"But you never said you could!"

"And you never asked," I pointed out.

Robin blinked before suddenly barking out a laugh. "Ha that's true, what else can you do?"

I thought for a moment, running simulations to the best of my ability. Looking for advice I glanced towards Aqualad. "As a team we need to understand our teammates' abilities," he pointed out.

"I see," I muttered looking down. I placed my hands in my pockets and pushed the sides of my jacket forwards till they closed at the front. "By human standards my Mental-model's body is stronger, faster, more flexible and more durable. I can also use a force field to a lesser degree then my ship bodies Wave-force armor,"

"Um so you're here right?" Wally asked scratching his head.

I cocked my head not understanding his question. "My mental-model is here, so yes I am here,"

"But your also there?" He asked pointing over my shoulder. I looked behinds me and noticed that he was pointing down the tunnel that led towards the hanger where my ship body was.

"I am,"

"So is your mind here or there?"

"I see; you are inquiring if I am aware of what's happening to both of my bodies simultaneously?" I copied his nod as I finally understood his question. "I am. While separated my processing ability is very limited I am still able to function fully with both bodies simultaneously,"

"Cool,"

I blinked at the use of the single word before agreeing I gave a small nod. "Agreed, it is very cool,"

"So your fast, your strong and you can take a hit," Robin noted. "But what about your other body, the ship?"

Waving my hand's I allowed my digital-ring to expand and easily bypassed the firewalls and security for the Cave's computer system. Manipulating the holographic projection system, I showed them a simple version of my blue prints with schematics for my weapons system. I also showed a cut away so they could see my floor plan.

"With my propulsion system I am able to reach a speed of eighty knots or for those who do not understand the term of nautical miles it is equivalent to…"

"One hundred forty-eight kilometre's or ninety-two miles," Robin cut in.

"That's correct." Gesturing to the screens I highlighted my Mark seven main guns. "These are my sixteen inch fifty caliber Mark seven gun emplacements, I have a total of four emplacements with three barrels each that can be fired separately making a total of twelve guns, they can shoot a distance of twenty- four nautical miles or," I paused to see if Robin would interject but when he didn't I kept going. "forty-four kilometers or twenty-eight miles. I also have twenty, five inch fifty-four caliber secondary guns that can fire twenty-four kilometers. Along with ninety-six anti-aircraft weapons,"

"This is boring," Superboy stated. With a wave of his hand he walked away. I got an odd feeling and without my prompting my Mental-model slumped where it stood. He paused just before he walked away completely and looked over his shoulder at M'gann. "Sorry,"

She beamed at the words and I looked at her puzzled but simulations suggested that it would be best if I didn't inquire.

"It is late," Aqualad noted placing what simulations deemed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I decided I liked the gesture. "Perhaps it would be best if we finished this another time,"

"Very well," nodding I let the projection fade along with my still active Digital-ring. "I have saved the simplified version of these projections to the system to they can later be studied. For anything regarding my inner workings or the technology involved in my otherwise 'futuristic' weaponry or defensive systems one must come to me personally,"

"Sounds great," Robin agreed.

"I think I'm going to head home," Kidflash told us. He looked at the watch that was strapped to his left wrist. "Mom is going to be so pissed that I missed dinner,"

Robin nodded and leaned back on his feet an easy smile taking his face and he crossed his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Yeah I should probably get back to, I got patrol to do,"

"Very well, I shall return to my hull for the duration of the night time,"

I turned away from the group but before I could go too far M'gann ran to cut me off. "Wait! I should give you a tour!"

"That is not necessary, I have scanned this mountain multiple times and have compiled and saved the layout within my core. I have also distinguished the uses for each room based off of furniture and appliances found within,"

"Oh," M'gann sighed slumping. I blinked as I studied her and glanced at the others. They all bore a similar look of disappointment. "I see; I guess that's okay. Goodnight then," she muttered slowly walking away.

"M'gann," I paused when she looked at me. I didn't understand what made me want to do this but I knew I wouldn't get rid of this feeling otherwise. "This mountain has minerals that impede a few of my scans so it might be beneficial if my Mental-model performed a localized scan throughout the base to cross reference with,"

Her face slowly brightened as I explained a large smile taking it over at the end. "Oh this will be so great! I can't wait to show you everything let's go!"

I blinked in surprise when she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the same hall that Red Tornado left through. Glancing back towards the three remaining teens they all bore smug smirks.

A new feeling built in my chest and it took me a moment more of being dragged down the hall before I recognized it, worry.


End file.
